Slaves of the Sea
by evenmoreso
Summary: A Pirates of the Caribbean/Rizzoli and Isles AU. Jane sets out an adventure as daughter of the late Captain Jack Sparrow. She will then meet the fairest mermaid alive, which would later on be called Maura Isles. Rated M for the later chapters.
1. A tale, interrupted

It's like the waves of the sea wanted to reach out to the sky, a sign of rebellion from all the tears the gods must been shedding from the heavens. The waters didn't love the world that night. Neither did Jane, daughter of the late and infamous Jack Sparrow. Her father died old and noble. She never knew her mother, but she was told she looked like her. Like Spanish rum, whatever that meant. She inherited the Pearl and all its glory. Much to her father's dismay, she wasn't born a man but she learned to be one.

Jane was different. She liked dolls and dresses, yes. But she liked power, adventure and danger. She always went home with a cut or a scraped knee, playing with wooden swords. She chased the sun. She loved the sea.

Angela, her father's beloved friend, raised her throughout the years, making sure she was 'civilized'. It was when Jane turned thirteen that she decided seeking adventure together with Jack. She would sneak out in the middle of the night, bribing Mr. Gibbs just to let her watch them hunt for treasures. Her courage was innate. She wasn't exactly graceful, but she was exquisite. And she had chosen this because she'd rather break the rules and be free than to be someone else's wife. She knew that's how she would end- locked up in a house with children, doing chores, serving a husband.

A lot of things had happened in the past. Most things, she couldn't remember except the vow she ought not to be broken. Jack made her promise to keep his death discreetly and to continue his adventures. That way, his reputation as a pirate would live forever. Or at least, close to forever. As every good daughter would do, Jane complied and stayed strong. She learned what she had to learn.

She kept her father's red bandana, holding on to his last bit of memory. Captain Sparrow remained to be Captain Sparrow, without the first name.

* * *

_"No se puede combatir el fuego con fuego."_ Angela would always say. Her hair was dark but her eyes were light, slightly in the shade of hazel. Warm and kind just like the features of her face. She was aging beautifully. Her skin was fair, an obvious contrast to the language she spoke. A huge contrast to Jane, who was of that descent. Whose skin was olive. Whose eyes were brown.

_Don't fight fire with fire. _It didn't make sense at all.

_"I know how to speak English, Señora ."_ The Captain said, pretending to not hear a thing, just like she always did. Yes, she was stubborn like searocks.

_"I thought we agreed that I'm your Mama." _The older woman nudged her. She treated Jane as her own. She was the daughter she never had. Raising Tomas and Franco was a pleasure, but somehow she needed someone to dress, needed to braid someone's hair- and that became Jane.

_"And I am to be addressed as Captain Sparrow, nothing more, nothing less." _The brunette said jokingly. It was the same old things, same old line she used to say when she learned how to talk. Something about her admired the idea of being a pirate.

Not many people agreed about the way Jane handled things, especially not the senseless fights over pitiful gold and the lives lost. Despite that, Angela loved Jane with all of her heart.

Jack, her father, met her _Mama _in Trinidad, but she had a funny accent. People were saying that she came from a wealthy family in England and that her parents her Irish. That didn't seem to matter considering she and her family migrated when she was eleven. She was about to get married to a man she never laid eyes on at the age of eighteen but managed to escape. She then met Jack and asked to take her away in exchange of every single coin she had in her pocket.

_"My little girl, don't grow up so fast." _Angela smiled.

And those were her last words.

Jane would wake up inside the cabin, screaming at the top of her lungs. The great storm. How could she forget? Every creature feared the sea that night. And then there was Captain Hoyt, also known as 'The Hook'—the filthiest pirate known to man. He desired Jane so much. Desired every inch of her skin from the moment he saw her. Some said he was crazy. It wasn't proven until he had Jane's blood in his hands. It was the 22nd of August when the Pearl was attacked by him. Half of the crew was in the tavern. The other half was in deep slumber as ordered.

Hoyt befriended fear, embraced it so just as the waves were dancing and the rain was pouring heavily, he helped himself with the intrusion of a sleeping maiden. It was his techinque— sneaking out, swooping in for the kill discreetly. "I smell lavender and fear." He said as he found her. Indeed, he loved the sight of her slender legs, the scent of her long brown hair. Reaching out his rough hand to caress jaw down to choke her, Jane rose in panic.

The brunette ran as fast as she could, not wanting to be cornered. They battled on the deck, playing cat and mouse. Her youth was a disadvantage. His age wasn't. He was strong that he had her pinned on the floor in no time. He tasted her skin, almost licking it savagely. She tried her best not to cry, feeling the threat of his silver hook against her throat. He had been known to use it for battle— the way he used to kill with such precision. She fought back with her hands and it was welcomed with deep cuts of Hoyt's knife. She screamed. He whispered something against her ear, smirking as he started undressing her. She was losing life in pain. She was helpless or so she thought.

She heard footsteps and the force of hard wood slamming against the back of her enemy's head. It was Angela standing in the rain. Her hands were shaking out of anger seeing her little one looking like that. The next thing was a blur caused by Jane's weakness, partly because she was losing a lot of blood. One thing led to another. Shadows merged. She heard screams. She heard Vincent's voice, the way he pulled the trigger and aimed it at Hoyt's arm. The thunder roared, hitting the sea. The ocean was disturbed, causing it to rise. The shipped moved intensely. Almost everybody lost their balance. Unfortunately, at the loss of that balance meant the loss of a precious life—Angela fell right into the ocean, the waters embraced her. Took her deep within. Her body was never found.

* * *

Her nightmares were all the same, playing like a broken record inside her head. It left her breathless and in tears. Sometimes, she would even dream about reaching for her mother's hand but she was too late. It was the only time she had regrets about being a pirate.

Resentments durned into burning desires to drown herself in rum and wine and she did so every single night. She would lose her mind in the hope of forgetting that one cruel event that kept breaking her heart. Being drunk was more than enough not to remember, except there was an obvious reality in a form of her scars. The ones that ache everytime she clenched her fists.

"_Master Gibbs! Why is the rum gone?"_ She slurred inside her cabin, holding a bottle of her precious alcohol. It had been two hours since she woke up and she was already far from being sober.

"_That's too much rum for a lady, my love." _A familiar voice was rather felt than heard near the shell of her ear.

"…_Dad?" _She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She did believe in the supernatural, but her father was the last thing in her mind. Oh her beloved father whom she dearly missed. He taught her how to swim and he taught her how to make men cry… as odd as it may sound.

The voice remained to be a voice, except it spoke louder like Jack himself was in the room_. "You need an adventure. Go to sleep. Captain's orders." _It was what he said to her in his past living years. Jane smiled and stumbled, falling back to bed.

She started to see various images of fog, blood and silhouettes. She was under the sea, above it and then around it. Suddenly, a book appeared in her hands. It had a map leading to a pile of gold but it was implied that Hoyt owned that book. No, Hoyt stole that book. From where… Jane wouldn't know. Murmurs followed, talking to her. _"__Mermaid… mermaid."_ It said, accompanying the images of shiny blue fins in the deep.

And Jane dreamt no more. Her eyes were wide open as she gasped for air. _"__Jorge! Jorge!"_ She stood walked urgently outside, knowing her beloved friend would be awake.

"_Where's the fire_?" Jorge was on deck. He turned around and smiled, seeing his captain. Her hair was wild. Her eyes were bright, so full of ideas he used to know.

"_I need a book. An old one." _Jane panted, practically dragging the man. Jorge was the best man on the ship. He was also Jane's best friend. Like her, he had dark hair and brown eyes. They were brothers and sisters, but people just never saw them that way. They looked like lovers. His strong arms matched her small waist, although, neither of them would agree.

"_A book?"_

"_A book with burned pages. It belongs to the Hook. There's a prophecy, my father is trying to tell me something. I need it. Now."_

"_I don't know where he is."_

"_But Franco does. Come on."  
_

* * *

They went to the Voyager's tavern in London. The journey wasn't far, but they had to make sure the Pearl would stay hidden. What they were about to do was just as dangerous, only Jane's stubbornness coated the desire to have a clearer understanding of what the prophecy was about.

The tavern was aging and crowded. Franco knew the place so well because that's where he met his first love— a woman named Lilia. Often enough he would go there to woo her. He would see Hoyt and his crew there, talking and planning their sails. He was there for too long to know that Hoyt would be there during this time.

Jane was more angry than scared, having to face her living nemesis. At some point, she considered her idea as bait, but then she'd like to believe that prophecies had never gone wrong— especially when it's from her father. Anyway, courage wasn't about the absence of fear. It was having something stronger than fear.

"_Jane, this is ridiculous." _Franco almost hissed, his toe hitting a big sea rock. He wasn't able to see because he was forced to wear an old dress. The same way Tomas and Jorge were complaining about her strange plan. Unfortunately, the dresses had matching wigs. Jane fought the urge to laugh when she put make their make up on.

"_Shhh… We have to be quiet." _They hid behind the wooden stairs. Not far was Hoyt's table. He was helping himself with the brewery and numerous maidens falling at his feet.

"_Why do we have to wear this dreadful thing while you're standing there looking like your father?"_ He insisted, almost ready to shout until Jorge agitatedly covered his mouth. Even though he hated the situation, she respected Jane as a captain and as her friend.

"_Because he loves women and in order to be near him...__.__Plus, I'd be a ghost.__"_She furthered. The three got the picture. Only Tomas started being impatient knowing he looked like Jane, even though they were not related. He was handsome. In a way, so was she. _"__I am not going to kiss that foul mouth of his!"_

"_Who said anything about kissing, mate?"_ Jorge countered.

"_Let's just get this over with. I am sleepy and I am itchy. Comprendo?" _Franco settled the argument. The rest nodded.

It took a while for Hoyt to fall asleep and when he did, Jorge hurriedly snatched the book without using his hand. Some of his men saw them. It was a long race of chasing and fighting, but they ran away. They circled the streets of London, looking for a place to hide since they couldn't risk leading Hoyt's men to finding the Pearl. Jane had enough scars. Her burden was too much to carry and everyone knew that.

"_Pirates!" _A commoner who stood behind the bushes yelled. Tomas was about to pull out his pistol when one of the British soldiers came.

"_Cease them!" _He said.

* * *

Sunlight pierced through the sky when Jane rose for the second time. Her wrists were bound. Next to her were her three 'brothers', tied in the same fate. It didn't take long for her to realize that they were locked up in a dungeon. She couldn't remember how they were captured, but she could feel the bruises shouting from her body.

"_And what would the Spaniards be doing in my territory?" _Captain Cavanaugh said as he opened the door. He had a very distinctive scar on his face. He worked for the government, but he knew how to make friends with the right people and by right people, he meant pirates. He wasn't with them. He wasn't against them either. His eyes widened, realizing three of Jane's men were dressed as women. Truth be told, their capture was an accident. Jane's father was good to him, but according to the law, he wasn't allowed to acknowledge that kindness, he wasn't even allowed to consider friendships. But then, power meant power. Nobody had to know.

"_Untie me, please." _The roughness of Jane's voice reflected a demanding tone. The male captain was kind enough to comply. _"__With pleasure." _He said, taking out a small knife from his pocket. He destroyed the thick ropes in mere seconds.

"_I believe you captured the wrong men." _She pulled out her own dagger and freed her men.

"_Convince me."_ Cavanaugh ran his finger across the blade of his knife, admiring the fact that he wouldn't bleed. The blue in his eyes darkened. He was an old man, but certainly good looking. He liked to conceal his baldness with a grey wig that only enhanced the color of his skin.

"_I know where Hoyt is." _She said with such confidence, looking at him. She nudged his friends afterwards, waking them up soon.

"_Tell and I'll free you." _He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had not heard of the man in years. Something inside him was enraged, suddenly feeling a rush of blood and adrenaline. The Hook gave him hell. He stole things, he destroyed his ship when he was on his way to France to meet the golden sailor. That criminal was the one who gave him the scar that the defined who he is. He couldn't even look at the mirror without being reminded of his need for revenge.

"_Free us and I'll tell you."_ Jane grinned. She was smart enough to know what Cavanaugh would do next.

They were out of London town soon with her words lingering in Cavanaugh's head. _"__…in the Voyager's Tavern. He wants the Queen Anne's Revenge. I suggest you speak with Barbossa. I heard he's here too." _He trusted her, only to find out that she didn't tell the truth entirely. He knew it somehow, calling what he did as a favor more than a compromise. He would face Hoyt in his own time.

The Pearl started its journey. _"__Steady as she goes."_ Jane ordered, staring at the vast ocean. Its waves were inviting. And she finally had the book in her hands. The cover was made of black leather but it had deep scratches. The pages were burned, just like in her dream. She flipped through the pages and found images she had yet to understand.

"_To where, Captain Sparrow?" _Vincent Gibbs stood behind her, trying to look properly at the map through his broken and dusty glasses. He had been a grandfather to her. His stomach was big and he had gold in this teeth. He had the option to retire, but decided to stay after Jack's death. He figured Jane needed a father.

"_Isla Sirena, Master Gibbs__.__ Isla Sirena.__"_Jane gave him a pat on the shoulder. It was a ruse. She was a bit tired and so she went back to the cabin. Vincent took over, asking Jorge to explain what had happened. Jorge answered him with a shrug. Vincent bothered Tomas and Franco instead.


	2. Reveal a whisper

**A/N: **Thank you for taking your time to read this! I do have the entire story planned out, it's just that I'm having a hard time writing chapter by chapter. But don't worry, I'm challenging myself and I plan to finish this until the very end! But for now, since I haven't updated in a while, I give you Chapter 2.A (the rest of the second chapter will be coming up shortly). I just didn't want to delay it anymore and I know, I know, it compromises the quality but I promise the next chapters will be longer and Maura Isles will eventually show up too! So sit back, relax. Hate it? Love it? Your choice. Just enjoy it!

P.S. Reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

A loud bark echoed inside the cabin. If it didn't startle Jane, the creature licking her bare feet did. Its fur was white, stained with dirt but white. It had dark brown eyes that were wide and glistening. It was wagging its tail enthusiastically. Another bark followed and Jane gathered the creature into her arms. It was a bitch, if you would put it that way.

"_Where are you from?" _She smiled, attempting to tame the beast.

The dog answered with various licks on her face.

"_Ugh. Disgusting. Into the gallows."_ Her face turned sour but was compromised with her subtle laughter. Jane had to put her down. Gibbs knocked and entered the room. His expression was lost and confused, scratching his head.

"_Looking for something, Master Gibbs?"_

"_Josephine… Oh! There she is!" _He let out a sigh of relief and retrieved his dog.

"_Her name is Josephine… the dog."_ Captain Sparrow crossed her arms.

"_Named after Lady Josephine of Wales." _The old mate answered defensively.

"_Vincent, what did I tell you about naming your animals after your past lovers? It's very unkindly." _She shook her head. It was indeed humorous, but she wouldn't admit that. Not in a thousand years.

"_They both bark." _

Once left alone, Jane resumed undressing herself with the thought that she needed to clean and change clothes. It might've been more of a joke than a truth, but people said she was the only pirate that smelled good. She learned to take it as a compliment a long time ago.

She sat on the wooden desk afterwards, where the book had been in the past few hours. She began reading. Luckily, she was taught to understand Latin so it wasn't a hard task. The first page claimed that it belonged to a man named Paddy Doyle. Under his name, Hernan Cortѐs was written. Yes, Jane knew him. He was an explorer, a brave man. The first one however, remained a mystery. Realizing how old it was, she wondered where Hoyt might've gotten this piece of information. Had he been exploring the Pacific?

Everything was handwritten, drawn. She was surprised the ink hadn't faded after all these years. Maybe it was a diary of secrets, treasures… information kept from mankind.

Half of it was filled with expeditions she had done before ever since she was little. The other half however, left her curious and awake.

* * *

_Esperanza, _

_Slay me if ye must, but slay me with love. For love is all I can give to you. I have committed a crime, but regrets… I don't have any. I did what I had to do… steal you away from the monstrous seas. I had to make you mine, forgive me. Time will come and I will set you free and I will no longer be._

It had images of women and fish, scales that were taped to the paper. It had the fading color of red and blue. Could it be that it was of the great siren's body? She recalled Barbossa's tale.

Once there was a siren with fins of red and blue. Nobody knew her name, but she was called the hope of the sea. She was kind but feared. A notorious pirate caught her eye and decided to steal her away. Hector said the mate was so smitten, it made him cry. His love for her helped him commit a bigger crime. He took her away one night and kept her inside his ship for years. No one knew how, but she escaped. Rumors said they had a lifeless child. The siren went back to her home, but she wasn't the same. The sea witch decided to kill the pirate for revenge. And the more Jane had thought about it, the more it made sense. Maybe Paddy Doyle was that pirate.

Light shone, coming from the last page—so bright that it blinded Jane momentarily and she was forced to take a couple of steps behind. Her room shook and multiple things fell including herself. Golden swords and daggers met the mahogany floor. Mirrors broke and shattered into pieces. Her father's compass circled endlessly, stopping north.

Countless men talked about prophecies, none spoke of the entire experience. But Jane figured this was it as soon as she saw images flash before her eyes, complimenting haunting voices that echoed the chamber. It was like the dream she had last night, except her spine shivered—as if a sharp blade ran across her back.

The scars at the back of her hands ached infernally but her eyes remained wide open, waiting for a sign.

* * *

"_Janie…"_ It was him again.

"_You know, you have to stop doing that father."_

"_Listen to me, eternal misery lies before you. It's fate worse than death. My daughter, you're on the right path but things are not going to be easy. Mark my words. There are two things only the sea witch can provide. You must seek them._"

"_Two things… what for?"_

"_For your expedition. Don't be a fool Jane."_

"_But how do I make it stop? I'm not sure I understand."_

"_Did you not dream of devilfish?"_

"_Aye."_

"_You will find one without shedding a single drop of blood from your hands. It will lead you to eternal glory."_

"_How will I know if it's the right one?"_

"_Know everything about the ritual and you shall find out."_


	3. If that be all that is given me

**A/N: **Flashbacks will happen on the next chapter. It will show what really happened when Captain Sparrow and her crew arrived at Isla Sirena. For the mean time, I give you my very special mermaid. Guess who? ;)

* * *

The steady waves of the ocean put Jane at ease. Sheltered in a boat, she hoped for safety as the night grew darker. Fog battled against cold air but she remained untamed, ignoring the goosebumps on her skin.

Whitecap Bay or what once was. The horror speaks its name. On why Captain Sparrow had chosen that path, no one would ever know—except for the sole purpose of seeing a mermaid. The idea was foolish, but her decisions deserved respect. When did she fail the crew anyway?

She instructed Master Gibbs to take care of the Pearl and took care of it, he did. The anchor fell down at a distance as she left alone. She didn't think of bringing any men, knowing what awaits. She showed compassion and mistrust. She wasn't expecting them to survive knowing what their desires were.

"_To death and what lies ahead, father." _She whispered to herself as she pulled out the dusty old flute Galateia had given to her. Danger was yet to come and she had to do what was foretold so she started playing a song she knew so well. Hours passed by and her jaw was strained from the long and drawn out breaths she used for the instrument to function.

All of a sudden, she heard a splash— a sound that would make itself known if you lowered your hands and caress the waters aggressively. Having a dozen of lanterns in the longboat made it difficult to see what's out there— darkness, doom.

She kept the ember inside her pocket, enveloped in a black cloth that would prevent it from glowing.

She played the flute again, anything to kill the deafening silence. This time there was a voice singing along with the rusty melody. It was almost a whisper of a song, yet it echoed.

_If I had but an hour of love_

_If that be all that is given me_

_An hour of love upon this earth_

_I would give my love to thee_

And there she was—the Blue Tail, emerging from the depths of the sea. Her skin was bathed in dying light, hair a darker shade of blonde, nose so perfectly pointed, lips yearning and open and the fairest pair of green eyes Jane had ever seen. She was breathtaking—truly, a wonder of the world.

It was nothing like the parcels or the books. Her men's stories wouldn't even suffice— stories of grim and tragedy. How could you fear something so beautiful? That she asked herself.

The damned creature gazed at her, trying to see what's beyond the shadows. Jane's façade was still a mystery unraveled, therefore the mermaid assumed she was a man.

Arista, her name was. She would wander every night to kill. That be her nature, but that be her curse. Wrath for mankind was placed in her heart long before she was born. It was from her mother— a broken soul, a siren. She didn't know much about where she came from, only what she was to become. She was taught and she observed the ways of men which strengthened her urge to lure them to death throughout the years.

* * *

"_Do you have a name?"_ Jane cleared her throat, clearly smitten.

The mermaid answered with another question. She tilted her head, a gesture of observation. She needed to see if there was a trap. Surely, someone wouldn't cross these waters for nothing. This island was her home and it had a reputation.

"_Are you alone?"_

She was not to be called as she was never to be seen. Yet there she was, looking at her possible prey—a pirate, a captain, a woman.

"_Aye…"_

"_Show yourself." _Arista pleaded, confused with the sound of her voice. It was rough and deep like white sand inside the lagoon of Victorino. She had been there.

Jane replied, taking off her cap. She learned forward, letting her face be bathed with light. _"I am Jane__. Jane Spa—__"_

That very moment took the creature by surprise. She never expected a woman to be at sea, especially this _woman__—who looked awfully familiar__. _She heard the rumors of Jack Sparrow having a daughter, but she thought the girl was well kept and was a commoner. A small part of her was impressed that the woman decided to be like Jack—a pirate. She wondered why, studying the maiden's face. _With a tail and such grace, you could be one of us, _she Arista had never seen anyone like her before. Jane had dark locks, half were braided and half were dreaded. She had colored beads and feathers… all sorts of things that a female pirate would have for an accessory. Arista didn't understand her thick clothes, or how she could breathe in them—especially that corset. Humans were just so different. Women, for that matter, were so different.

"_I know who you are Capitana. Your father's blood runs through your veins although such beauty would not be of his. You seek your own grave in my home. You mu__st leave." _She warned Jane. She didn't think she would be able to seduce her, making it a hard kill if such murder was going to happen.

"_No. Les pido confianza. Trust is what I seek. There be no harm as I don't mean any. The decision is yours." _The brunette said firmly, taking out the ember, handing it out. It was a rare offering for mermaids. To be given one would mean an endearment, a pedestal so high Arista wouldn't have the power to refuse which enrages her more.

She exposed herself, claiming the gift with one hand and grabbing both sides of Jane's face with the other, her nails digging into the pirate's cheeks on purpose. She brought the lass closer, instilling her fiery rage as she knew this was the beginning of the binding ritual—something she wouldn't be able to control no matter how hard she tried.

"_You ask for too much and you have so little to give, __Captain. Do not waste my breath." _She whispered coldly against Jane's lips before professing her kiss. It was far from tender, clearly done out of anger. Still it had the same effect—it prevented her from drowning.

Disappointing as it was, Arista's lips tasted like salt water, but it was the bitter emotion that lingered at the tip of Jane's tongue. She let herself be dragged under after feeling the mermaid's breath in her mouth before getting the opportunity to return the kiss. Being able to breathe under the sea was exquisite, yet the freezing temperature made her scared. Darkness embraced them and there were shadows of other creatures, waiting for their chance—chance to aim at her. The only thing that wasn't keeping her blind was the witch's ember around the Arista's neck. It shone like the stars in the arms of the lonely night.

Captain Sparrow had lasso around her wrists and ankles, preventing her escape. It was slimy and tight. She was floating but she was held tightly by the waist. The mermaid's hand felt like claws on her back. Arista was an irony deep down under. Ivory skin was replaced by glittering scales, you couldn't almost recognize her face. She was to be considered monstrous, however her eyes remained green and human-like, giving Jane the slightest bit of comfort.

Extreme pain was part of the ritual. The brunette wanted to be trusted. If ever she felt anything, it wouldn't be fear.

She was vulnerable.

The verdant-eyed creature began wrapping her long tail around the pirate's legs, as if she were the snake of the sea. The edges of her fins pierced like needles, making Jane squirm uncontrollably.

Without warning, she felt a snapping bite on her neck. The mermaid's fangs felt like small knives. Blood was literally seeping through her veins, causing Arista to suck hard. It was common knowledge that merfolk liked to devour on people, drinking their blood even. Jane's blood tasted sweet on her tongue, nothing compared to the metallic taste in a man's mouth.

The horror of the situation made her weak. She was about to lose the remainder of her consciousness when she could feel her heartbeat in her ears. Her neck throbbed with pain. The venom must be taking effect, she thought.

And just when she started regretting the trouble she got herself into, her eyes closed voluntarily. Her body gave up, falling completely at the mermaid's mercy.

* * *

Hunger. That was the only thing Arista ever felt every stroke of midnight. She was a lost soul. Not being able to have a past she could recall was hard, but she kept moving on just like the others with the purpose to kill. Mermaids were led to believe that they were soldiers of the sea; that they ought to protect creatures unknown to man. And if they ever dared to seek what was unseen, unraveled, death would lie upon them. Arista felt more of a slave than a soldier, like she was literally bound to do the same things over and over again. To take a life that wasn't hers— it was natural. But the feeling afterwards wasn't.

Many years had passed since she had witnessed the fall of Whitecap Bay. The Mermaid Isles, it was now called. Very little was covered with land and sand. Men from a ship that breathed fire destroyed it. Lives were lost ruthlessly. Sometimes, cries of despair were still heard. Still, Arista chose to stay. Despite the fact that most of the others left, she chose to protect the only thing that made her whole—her home.

The stars were aligned nicely when she swam. She was fond of looking at it, if given the chance. She'd sit behind rocks and dried corals. She'd hide behind her friend too—another creature of the sea.

A circle of dim light caught her eye up above. The ocean was like blurry glass, used to trace vessels filled with human beings. The one she saw was rather small though.

She let herself be drawn where her skin met cold air. She heard a wonderful melody and decided to sing along. She had often wondered where those beautiful songs came from.

Dark eyes met hers for the first time. Her stomach slightly grumbled and her mouth watered at the sight of this human before her, whom she assumed, was a pirate.

It was to her surprise that that person turned out to be a woman—and not just any woman. It was Jack Sparrow's daughter. She delighted at the thought, thinking of many ways to end the maiden's life until Jane started speaking words of trust and brought out that one splendid thing that disarmed the mermaid.

She hated Jane's courage and she hated how Jane knew how to ask. She had no choice but to give in. Their lips met too, but momentarily. The pirate was warm as expected. However, the next few events weren't. Arista lost total control of her body. It had done things she wouldn't approve of until she found herself enjoying the taste of Jane's blood. Oh how lovely it could've been if fate allowed her to take another bite. If she could just tear the creature in front of her into pieces, make a meal out of her.

Fate was unkind.


End file.
